White Eyes
by Ucchan and Tomo-chan
Summary: Ok I posted dis unner my other penname b4....Hinata and Naruto are suspected of being a couple and da gossip goes 'round.NaruHina.Fluff.Maybe lemon later.


White Eyes  
  
By:Tomo-chan  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Naruto series, manga nor anime.  
  
Authoress' Note: Gawsh, I'm so glad to be back at FF.N! I have been having a terribly long writer's block, and hopefully this story'll change my nonproductive mood. I hope you like my story, and if you have any questions or comments concerning it that you do not wish to put in your reveiws either email me at copper@linkabit.com, mrskakashi@yahoo.com, or IM me at Mrs Kakashi. I look forward to having you read my story! It's my first NaruHina!  
  
Prologue: Pearl White Eyes   
  
Hinata was at her own special training spot, hidden deep within the forest. It was where she could concentrate-- one of the only places where she could concentrate, in fact. It was where no one else dared to go, where no one else knew existed. The only person, well, thing that even knew about it other than her was Kiba's little dog, Akamaru. It was Hinata's special spot, where she belonged, and didn't have to worry about what others thought of her. Where nothing could bother her, where no one could hate her or discriminate against her for being weak, for not being worthy of the Hyuga family name. She could just be herself, no one was there for miles. Not even Neji could penetrate her barrier with his hatred. She felt so free!  
  
As she worked with her chakra-building skills-- though she was doing fine with her chakra and controlling it-- she noticed that she didn't hear Akamaru's barking anymore... She had been watching Akamaru for Kiba today, and then she went and lost him! Kiba would kill her for sure... Unless she found Akamaru soon. He couldn't have wandered too far off, right? He had just been there barking... an hour ago?!  
  
She franticly looked around her, just to be sure Akamaru was really gone. And to her dismay, he was.  
  
"Akamaru! Come here, boy! Akamaruuuu!" Hinata shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth, hoping to draw the little dog to where she was, or to at least see him. There was no reply. She still didn't see him.  
  
'Oh no, Kiba's going to be angry with me!' Hinata thought to herself. She was following the path she walked along everyday, hoping that was where the dog had gone, when someone popped out of a tree upside down right in front of her, blocking her path! Who would just hang upside-down in a tree, waiting for someone to walk by so they could jump out and scare the living hell out of them?!  
  
It was the only boy she dared to dream of. It was Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
"Hiya, Hinata-chan!" the blonde boy beamed. He was always so energetic.  
  
"H-hi, Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed as she stared at his upside-down face.  
  
"What are you doing in this part of the forest all alone?" Naruto questioned, hopping out of the tree and not-so-gracefully landing in front of the raven haired girl.  
  
"W-well this is where I train, and, um, well I lost Akamaru!" Hinata confessed. Naruto opened his eyes in shock, grabbing her by the wrists. That made Hinata turn red as a tomato. He had her hands in his! It was like her dream come true, only it wasn't the way she had planned for him to hold her hands in his own... she wanted it to be more romantic...  
  
"Come on, Hinata-chan!We have to find him! If Sasuke finds him he'll sacrifice him or something creepy like that! You know how he is!" Naruto exagerated. (A/N:We all know Sasuke isn't THAT creepy, though I do wonder sometimes...)  
  
Hinata was still blushing from how close she was to Naruto... he still had her pale, delicate wrists in his masculine hands, running ahead of her to find the little doggie.  
  
"Here, Akamaru! Come here, girl!" Naruto called.  
  
"Um, Akamaru is a boy..." Hinata shyly corrected. Naruto blushed a little at his error, but then continued calling.  
  
"Here boy! Dat's a goooooooooddd doggie!" exclaimed the hyperactive ninja boy. He looked kind of cute when he was worried, Hinata had to admit. Hinata was wondering why he was so worried, he never really liked Akamaru all that much... She loved gazing at his handsome features, the whisker birthmarks on his face that made him so unique....  
  
Hinata finally came to her senses and started helping Naruto, calling, "Come here please, Akamaru?" and similar things. After a few more minutes of this, Naruto released Hinata's hands, not even noticing he had them in a tight grip. He blushed slightly at the contact, and apoligized.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hinata-chan. Did I hurt you?" he was genuinely concerned! He was asking about her! To see if she was alright! He knew she had always been a delicate girl, and would never forgive himself if he was to somehow hurt her, accident or not.  
  
"No!You didn't hurt me! I'm fine!"Hinata insisted, continuing the search for the dog. It was night-time when they finally found him, and they had been together for hours, just yelling for the little Akamaru. Naruto was really angry when they finally found him; he was hiding from them behind a tree! A tree right near where Hinata had been training!  
  
Naruto joined Hinata as they dropped Akamaru off at Kiba's house. Then, since Naruto was hungry and missed dinner while out with Hinata, they stopped at the Ichiraku Ramen for some (A/N:you guessed it) ramen.  
  
Naruto led the way into the shop-- Hinata didn't go there much, in fact, the only reason she ever went there was to see Naruto and watch him eat... and ussually whenever she went he was there. As can be expected from a guy obsessed with ramen.  
  
They sat up front, right in front of the old man, Naruto on Hinata's left, and ordered. This was what every night was for Naruto, lonely, ordering his miso or pork ramen right in front of the old man so he could get it ASAP.  
  
"Gimme some Miso Ramen!" demanded Naruto, a fox-like grin plastered on his tanned face.  
  
"Um, I'd like a Shrimp Ramen, please." Hinata politely ordered, just as she was taught to... before her family started ignoring her, only having eyes for Hanabi, her younger sister who was quickly advancing on her in the ways of the ninja.  
  
While they waited for their orders, someone tapped Hinata on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Hinata!Whatcha doin' this late at night at Ichiraku Ramen all by yourself?" Haruno Sakura asked, taking the seat right next to Hinata, on her right.  
  
"Um, I'm sort of not by myself." Hinata shyly admitted.  
  
  
  
"Whaaaaa--- that means you have a date, right?! So you and Kiba finally hooked up, eh? That's so sweet!" Sakura assumed, having a dreamy look in her eyes, most likely dreaming of her and Sasuke and the two of them going on a date. (A/N:Like that would ever happen.)  
  
"No!I mean, actually---" Hinata was cut off by Naruto's angry voice.  
  
"Just ignore me, will ya, Sakura-chan?!" he yelled in mock anger.  
  
"Whhaaaa-- NARUTO!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" demanded an oblivious Sakura. She then put two and two together, as can be expected from the girl who got the best score on the Chuunin exam.  
  
"Y-you mean...Hinata?! You and Naruto are out on a DATE?!" she shouted, grabbing her hair and pulling... rather hard. (A/N:Anime-style, of course.It would grow back the next day.)  
  
"NO!" Hinata and Naruto shouted in unison.But they were too late. Sakura was gone... she ran right away.  
  
To tell more people about what she learned.  
  
To tell Ino, in particular, that Hinata and Naruto were an item. That would spread around Konohagakure fast... as long as you put Ino-Pig and Sakura-Big forehead together, gossip would spread like a comminucable disease.  
  
End Prologue.  
  
A/N:Welp, how didja like mai prologue? I hope you thought it was worth reading! I know it ain't too interesting yet, but once I get the gossip started (chapter one), it'll get rather interesting! What? You say you want me to put more Sakura/Sasuke in? Well, I don't know. I know my favorite pairing with Sakura would HAVE to be Sakura/Kakashi. It's definately the best. But then they'd be stealing all the NaruHina fluffiness. Oh yeah, I did this with one of mai other stories, it's a vote. I'd like you to vote for whether or not you, as mai fan(s), want a lemon. If you do not know what a lemon is, as many other of many fan(s) did not, I'll tell you, just so you will know exactly what you're getting yourself into. A lemon is a sexual scene, rated R, and is ussually very loving and romantic, as mine will be if I do one. If I do, it will have only been mai second lemon, so it will not be very good, I assure you. Though when I did do mai first lemon, people who reveiwed said it was good. That kinda raised mai self confidence, which is pry the only reason why I'm even offering to do one now. Well, look at me rambling on and on. Ja ne, d'chinkos!  
  
--Tomo-chan  
  
P.S. Yeah I don't remember if I told you, but if you wanna read mai xanga thingie it's   
  
www.xanga.com/Anni_chan  
  
hope you like it! Its okay.  
  
Next Time- Chapter One: Electric Blue Eyes 


End file.
